The Feeling's Mutual
by RoseMusa
Summary: Drew is all set to seduce May and confess his love in the process.May is Drewatized.What will happen?


_**HEY GUYS! This is a cute two shot of contestshipping. hope you like it.I do.**_

_**Sorry for the grammatical mistakes.**_

_**RoseMusa owns nothing.**_

_**:D**_

_**R&R**_

* * *

May was bored.

It honestly was a very boring day.

It had just stopped raining in the City of had just entered the pokemon centre and was wet.

She scowled at herself.

Her red shirt was soaking wet,she thanked God it wasn't atleast seethrough, and her black shorts were getting a bit too wrinkled.

She had nothing better to do then go to her hotel room,get a shower and hope to get something toeat.

She cursed her luck and started walking towards her hotel room.

It was just her luck that it was on the upper most floor of the centre and ironically the elevators were not working. Today was definitely not her day.

Finally after dragging her feet and cursing all the way,May found herself near her hotel room .

She reached her pocket to take out the there.

She looked again,not there.

In the panic of this she did not notice a young man,of her age,standing behind her,snickering.

"Still the same forgetting klutz,I see" Drew remarked in now a very sexy and a husky voice.

"Hey,Grasshead" May replied,she honestly couldn't care less of his presence.

SHE HONESTLY DIDNT.

Ok fine,maybe she stole a glance at coudn't help but ogle.

He was tall,way sexy hair.A nice body.

Suffice to say he was hot.

"I admire your politeness,June" Drew said,trying to make conversation.

"I do too,sometimes" May shot back.

He glanced at her.

She was certainly not the skinny girl he knew three years back when they were 14.

She now had long hair,the most prettiest sapphire eyes he had seen,sexy curves and a body of a goddess.

Ofcourse it was obvious that he would never tell her that,

Ignoring the fact that she was the love of his life.

Yes,surprise!.

Drew had fallen in love with her from the day he had laid his eyes on this mystifyng beauty,he had hopelessly fallen in love with he.

But that was not untill he hit puberty that he realised that.

May stared at him. (sorry for one line sentences,the shitty fanfiction is cutting out almost every word)

He was ackwardly staring at her….ears?.

"Earth to Drew" she singsonged in his face.

"Huh?" he was very unDrew like .

"Is the almighty Drew spacing out?" May said in her dignant voice.

"I most certainly am not" he replied,a bit lazily.

"Whats with the uptight conversation way thingy?" she questioned,trying to open her room.

She had found her keys,they were in her pocket afterall.

They both entered her room.

"Who gave you permission to enter my hotel room?" May asked,raising an eyebrow.

"Nobody did and nobody can because I got this room" he replied.

"No way,it's mine!check the number again!" she exclaimed with surprise.

"room no.432, is the room,alright" Drew stated in a calm way,he couldn't help but had planned this,he had assured Nurse Jessie about him not harming May and that he was a close friend.

Besides,he was too hot to be denied.

"Iam not sleeping with you" May said and then blushed.

"I-I mean,not literally sleeping with you not the other thing,I-" May stuttered,horrified.

"My my,I didn't even thought of that a dirty mind you have,May" Drew snickered,obviously enjoying himself.

"Jerk" she mumbled.

"Klutz"

"Grasshead"

"wet dream"

"Huh?"

He pointed at her attire.

"PERVERT!" May shouted and reached for her bag and rushed to the restroom.

Drew laughed at his loved it when May blushed and got angry.

He loved how dense she was.

He decided to create sexual tension by taking off his shirt ….he was a pervert,but for May,only.

He was a six pack,any girl would die to be in May's place.

Taking it off he sat on the bed waiting for May to come out of the bathroom.

A minute passed by then another.

It was now nine fifity.

She was in the washroom for more than 20 .Sheesh.

She finally came out.

OH MY GOD!

May thought seeing the pleasant scenery in front of a real boy summer dream.

"I know iam hot and sexy and all but please cut the staring" Drew guffawed.

"I've seen better" May said indignantly.

"oh really?" he said,pinning her to the blushed.

"Uh huh" she nodded.

"Where?" he whispered in her ear.

"I am under no obligation to answer that" she barely spoke with the proximity between her and Drew.

"Look at you,going all student council on me" he snickered,brushing his nose with hers.

"W-what are you doing Drew?" May asked,she was enjoying this.

"Iam seducing you" he replied,oh so calmly.

He laid his fingers on her cheek and brought his lips closer to they were had never tasted anything better than her lips.

They made out untill they coudnt he again locked his lips with hands moved slowly to his neck and he pushed her to the bed.

"I need you May" he groaned.

"The feeling is mutual"she replied.

* * *

_**SO HOW WAS IT?**_

_** GONNA UPDATE IT SOON.**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW! **_

_**:D**_

_**PLEASE HELP ME WITH THIS CUTTING OUT REALLY LOOKS ACKWARD WITH ONE LINE SENTENCES!**_


End file.
